Poems, Roses, and Ribbons
by I Am Switzerland101
Summary: Sequel to It's Over. Leah remenises about when Embry told her about the imprint. One-shot for now, might be a sequel story. If you didn't read It's Over one-shot then I can almost guarantee that this will not make sense at all.


**(A/N) So this is the sequel piece to **_**It's Over **_**and if you didn't read that then I can almost guarantee that this will not make sense at all. Btw, it's not proof-read**

**Disclaimer: Why doesn't everyone own Twilight? Wait, wait, wait you mean the **_**rights**_** well then no I don't. Thanks for making me feel bad disclaimer. :(**

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_Poems, Roses, and Ribbons_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Leah walked away from Sam feeling for the first time in her life, complete. She had nothing to worry about now. After finding out that Embry imprinted on her she was actually hopeful. For the first time in three years Leah felt like she had a chance. She knew she didn't love Embry like that yet, but in time the wounds would heal and she would develop feelings for him.

Leah walks away from Sam now and toward the Cullen house to tell her pack what had happened. She knew that maybe she shouldn't have hit Sam, but he deserved it. She felt that she should have done worse. He would probably let her. He knew the pain he had caused her. For years Leah had to sit back and watch as Emily and Sam had their perfect life while she was left in the dust, alone and hurt.

Now though, now she has people who care for her. Now she knows the truth and she can live out her life. Leah walks through the door of the Cullen house with a new purpose, she has to tell someone. She knows who that someone is, but she's scared to go to him. How will he take this news? Did he even want Leah to tell Sam that she knew? Leah doesn't know, but she's going to take the chance and tell him.

She walks through the living room, scrunching her nose in disgust from the potent smell of vampire. Jacob stares at her, wondering. Leah was walking up to the second floor where _his_ room is. Jacob's pack was given rooms to stay in since there was more than enough room for everyone.

While walking toward her destination Leah thinks back on how Embry had told her. She should have been able to figure it out long ago. She knew Embry had always liked her since before they became wolves. He wasn't the most subtle person out there, but Leah had found it rather cute.

Embry was never a person of many words, he would write his feelings out in poetry. When Leah was in high school she would always find a note in her locker every holiday and birthday. She figured this was Sam since he was the one she dated, but she never did ask, just always assumed.

She remembered that one poem that would make her swoon every time she read it, and Leah Clearwater does not swoon. She had come to school on her sixteenth birthday, it was also a Friday. She had opened her locker and a single white rose attached to a heart shaped note tumbled out.

Whoever had picked out the rose knew very well that it was her favorite flower. She never understood how people liked red roses. They were so common, everything liked them, and so they lost their uniqueness. Leah loved white roses because not a lot of people did.

She still remembered the note attached, the note that she still keeps over her mantel with the pink silk ribbon that held the rose to it.

_Dearest Leah,_

_I always think of you._

_Whenever I lie awake in my bed,_

_I gaze out my window and look at the stars,_

_Hoping that you too will be watching them twinkling in the darkness._

_Whenever I pass by a white rose bush,_

_I think of you._

_When I see the middle school girls with those pink ribbons in their hair,_

_I think of you._

_You'll never know how much I care about you, but I want you to know that I do love you._

_Love,_

_Your Protector._

Everyday she looked at that note, wondering. When Sam had broken up with her she stuffed the note into her box of items that reminded her of Sam. She took it out later after realizing that it really wasn't Sam, but someone else. She never found out who it was until three weeks ago when it happened. When Embry told her he imprinted on her.

Leah looks back on that day, remembering.

It was Leah's 20th birthday, a day she most dreaded every year. She didn't like birthdays. Ever since Sam broke up with her she had hated birthdays. All they did was remind her of a happier period in her life. A time when Sam would ravish her in gifts and kisses. Now her birthday consisted of her little brother, Seth, and her mom, Sue, getting a cake and ice cream. Plus singing horribly off key to the "Happy Birthday" song.

So you can imagine Leah's surprise when she came home to an empty house with no little brother and no bad singing. Leah felt hurt, she never liked her birthday, but she didn't want her family to forget it. Tears pricked her eyes but she held them back, she was strong she didn't cry anymore.

She ascended the stairs to her room two at a time, eager to get some sleep after a long patrol. What she wasn't prepared for was the white rose petals scattered across the upstairs hall leading to her room. Her heart stuttered, but she went forward curious to see what this was all about.

Leah remembers the note left at the front of her bedroom door, and how it made her heart go crazy with hope.

_My dearest Leah…_

Her skin shivered, she shouldn't feel this way. She shouldn't have that false hope fluttering in her belly. Leah pushed those thoughts aside though and opened her door. Her heart stopped.

There in the middle of her small, modern room was none other than Embry Call. The Embry Call that Leah used to have as her best friend, used to tell him everything, even about how Sam had broken her heart.

But there he was, adorned in a tuxedo that looked perfect on him, and a pale pink silk ribbon clasped lastly in his large brown hands. Putting a hand to her mouth Leah tried to stop the sobs that were coming from her mouth.

She should have known. After all he was her best friend long ago. The person she told all her secrets too, the person she told about her unique love of whit roses and pale pink ribbons. Of course she should have known. But she didn't.

Embry came forward, cautious, careful not to frighten Leah. He knew that this was the furthest thing from Leah's mind. Coming home on her 20th birthday to find him, her former best friend, carrying the silk ribbon he gave her so long ago.

Embry was a foot from her now. Leah shook her head, whispering over and over how it couldn't have been him all this time. Embry did the only thing he could to convince her that it was him. He recited the poem he gave her four years ago. The one that inspired this surprise for her.

_Dearest Leah,_

He started, watching her expression change to one of knowledge.

_I always think of you._

_Whenever I lie awake in my bed,_

_I gaze out my window and look at the stars,_

_Hoping that you too will be watching them twinkling in the darkness._

He knew this poem by heart; he had rehearsed it several times over his life, waiting for an opportunity to tell her that he loved her. When Sam placed him under that order his chances were ceased, he thought he may never get to be with Leah. Now though his chance came.

_Whenever I pass by a white rose bush,_

_I think of you._

Think of her he did. He would always pass by Quil's mom's house just to glance at her white rose bush and think of Leah.

_When I see the middle school girls with those pink ribbons in their hair,_

_I think of you._

He always thought of her when he would pass on his way home from school and see all those little girls with pink ribbons in their hair.

_You'll never know how much I care about you, but I want you to know that I do love you._

And he would always love her; no matter how broken she was, no matter how much she still cared for Sam, he would always love her. No matter what…

_Love,_

_Your Protector._

Leah realized, she finally understood who had sent all those poems, all those flowers, all the love. She finally understood.

"Leah, I know that I'm probably the last person you would expect for this, but I was the one who wrote you all those poems, and who brought you all the flowers on valentine's day and your birthday because you thought candy was too cliché. I love you Leah, and I imprinted on you. You don't have to say anything you can even hit me if you want, I don't care just please don't leave me that's all I ask. Because if you leave me I don't know what I would—"Leah stopped his rambling and gently put up he index finger on his lips to shush him.

Embry looked at her in confusion, but she just nodded her head and then did something that no one would have ever expected. She kissed him. It was gentle and sweet, but it still had Embry's head spinning. He had never been kissed before. He had the chance many times, but he never acted on it. He was waiting for _her_.

Leah moved her lips against his, and finally after getting over his shock, Embry kissed her back. Putting his hands on her waist he backs her up against the door never breaking contact.

"I love you, Leah," he murmurs to her after detaching his lips from hers, his voice low and husky from lack of breath. Leah doesn't know what to say, she cant say she loves him back because she doesn't want to lie to him. So she says the one thing that will fit appropriate in this situation.

"I know," she whispers, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his jaw.

Leah's thoughts break off as she now enters into Embry's room. She knocks lightly, not knowing if he is in there or not. She hears a rough voice call her in, and she enters.

Embry looks stunned to see her but he composes himself and smiles at her already knowing why she came, he was there after all, not that she knew that though.

"Yes Leah?" he asked innocently.

"Embry I think I may have said something to Sam that I wasn't supposed to," she confided in him.

Deciding to string her along Embry relied with, "Well, what did you say?"

"I told him about how I knew about the command, and that you imprinted on me."

Smirking, Embry told her that it was okay and that he deserved to know. Leah took this in, but something wasn't right, she felt as if Embry already knew she had told Sam.

"Embry, did you already know that I told Sam?"

Having been caught Embry shook his head all to innocently and replied to her, "Why Leah." He gasped, feigning hurt. "How could you ever think that?" He shook his head.

"You knew" she accused him. "You knew this whole time, and I'm here thinking this whole time that you would be mad at me that I told him. I can't even believe that I loved you, and you go and play me like this," she shrieked.

Stunned briefly by her words Embry whispered, "You-you love me?" Embry got up off of his bed and took Leah in his arms. "Do you really mean that, Leah?" he whispered in her ear.

Thinking back on her words Leah realized that she unconsciously said she loved him. Leah blushed a deep scarlet, and pushed him off her.

"Of course I don't," she scoffed. Embry looked hurt for a fraction of a second and Leah instantly regretted saying that. But then Embry smiled so wide that even the Cheshire cat would have competition.

Embry took her in a bone crushing hug and said proudly, "You love me."

Leah rolled her eyes, but didn't complain about his embrace; instead she wrapped her arms around him and whispered so quietly that even she could barely hear herself, "Yeah, I do."

**(A/N) I hoped you loved it as much as I did! Please give me your thoughts too! Review please!**


End file.
